prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aria Montgomery/@comment-11585596-20121104212036
I removed this from the page but someone had obviously put alot off time in it so... Here. Why Aria Might Be 'A' The theory that Aria is somehow involved with The "A-Team" is a popular one amongst fans of the series. Here are some points used in defense of the theory. *'A' did not begin texting the Liars until Aria returned from Iceland. *In the theme song video, Aria is arguably the most nervous looking and is the only one who "ssshhh"s the camera. Some fans believe this is Aria's way of saying 'Don't tell my secret.' *Alison held the secret about Byron's affair with Meredith over Aria's head, which may have resulted in Aria becoming Alison's 'A' as an act of anger or revenge. *Aria's name both begins and ends in the letter A, which could possibly be a clue in itself. *Aria has been the least involved of the four Liars in investigations, usually due to events concerning Ezra, but possibly also to carry out her 'A' duties. *Aria has been the least tortured of the four Liars, at least up until This Is A Dark Ride. *In This Is A Dark Ride, Aria writes her name on the window condensation when speaking with Adam Lambert. She writes the last "A" of her name with the horizontal line extending through the second diagonal line. This is how 'A' signs their pseudonym when writing it out and also how ABC Family writes it during promos. *In UnmAsked, there is a doll house in A's lair with dolls of all the Liars. Aria's doll is wearing what seems to be a black hoodie and dark pants. *In the same episode, Aria wore a black and red dress to the Masquerade Ball. Not only are black and red the signature 'A' colors of the series, but the pattern of the dress resembles that of the Black Swan, as shown to the right. The Black Swan is also what 'A' forced Melissa to dress up as. * Also in UnmAsked, Aria was the only one to be literally unmasked. *Aria was the last one seen with Alison's red Vivian Darkbloom coat. The red coat has since become synonymous with the leader of the A team. *In Season 2, it was revealed that Alison had taken many photographs of Aria sleeping which Jason had developed. We know that Alison was spying on 'A' as Vivian Darkbloom. Assuming Alison knew A's identity and assuming it was Aria, it would make sense that Alison was keeping surveillance on Aria by taking photographs. *In Season 2, when Aria was on the plane with Alison's friend Duncan, he was listing people Alison could have been afraid of. When he suggests she was scared of a friend, he gives Aria a menacing look before being distracted by turbulence. This suggests Aria was Alison's 'A' and Duncan had known the entire time he was with her. *In one episode, Mona (who has since been revealed as an 'A') calls out to get Aria's attention, calling her "Big A". On Twitter, show creator Marlene King responded to a fan requesting a hint about the leader of the A team. Her response was "#bigA".